Goodbye Rome, Hello Home
by ArrayofColours
Summary: A continuation of the movie... Lizzie kisses Gordo but how do they both react? What happens with the 2 of them after Rome? Will they be together or will it be awkward? Many romantic events are in store for the pair! R & R!!
1. Taking the Plunge

Good-bye Rome, Hello Home  
  
CHAPTER 1- Taking the Plunge  
  
I stood in the elevator just thinking about everything that had just happened. Was it real? Was it just a dream? Gordo stood in front of me with a grin on his face. I remembered the words I had said to him just a few moments ago: 'One last sneak away for old times sake?' 'Sure, sounds good.' He answered. We looked at each other for a moment then both retreated our eyes to the ground.  
  
I still couldn't believe all Gordo had done for me on this trip. He covered for me every time I snuck out; put up with me droning on and on about Paolo and he even got kicked off the trip for me! KICKED OFF! Who would do that? Gordo, that's who. He had been an incredible friend to me always and now something was different.  
  
My mind drifted back to what Kate told me at Ethan's murder mystery party 'Everyone knows Gordo has liked you for like ever!' At first I thought there was no way my best friend in the entire world would like me but then it happened, the scene on my porch. Gordo was nervous, it was easy to tell. We complimented each other in an awkward manner then it happened and I knew it was true. 'You know Lizzie maybe sometime we could, you know--" I knew he was going to do it, Gordo was going to ask me out. But just as the words were about to leave his mouth, my dad popped his head out the door telling me I was missing the eel cooking competition on TV. Now I don't know at the time if I had wanted Gordo to ask me out but something was for sure now, I had finally realized how completely incredible and special to me Gordo was.  
  
We stepped onto the balcony and stood outside the door.  
  
"So, are you gonna miss it here?" He asked me. I looked over thinking for a moment before answering.  
  
"I don't know, Kate says I should have my stuff shipped from home because once I leave here things will never be the same." We began to walk side by side to the railing.  
  
"Well Kate is wrong as usual, you didn't have to be in Rome for this to happen." As usual Gordo was always there to encourage me and lift my spirits.  
  
"You think?" I asked him. We were leaning on the railing side by side, our shoulders touching. I looked at him.  
  
"Trust me," he said, "you had it in you the whole time." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I thought for a moment. Gordo, my best friend I have known my entire life, liked me. He also got himself kicked off a trip to Rome covering for me. Gordo would never let me down, never let me fall, never leave me. And suddenly I realized, I didn't want him to.  
  
"Gordo?" I said softly. This was it. I was going to take the plunge.  
  
"What?" He asked. Before he could say another word, I lifted my hand up to his cheek, slowly leaned forward and softly kissed him. My eyes were undoubtedly closed so I couldn't see his expression but my thoughts were he was surprised. I was surprised myself because the minute our lips touched I felt sparks, fireworks, explosions in my head. After what seemed to be an eternity but was only a few moments in reality I pulled away. He stood silent for a moment before answering:  
  
"Uh thanks." I smiled, adorable completely adorable.  
  
"You're welcome." We looked at each other and gave awkward smiles. We then both looked around, everywhere but each other. The silence was frustrating, aggravating, deafening.  
  
"Uh yea so do you want to get back to the party before we get in any more trouble?" Asked Gordo stuttering. His thumb pointed behind him to the door.  
  
"Uh yea. Trouble is something I can't afford any more of. Come on." I answered as I bolted for the door. Gordo soon followed.  
  
As we rode the elevator down there was an awkward silence between us. Awkward enough to drive a person nuts. At one point as I was observing my shoes, doing anything to avoid his eyes, I felt someone looking at me. No one else was in the elevator so I knew who that someone was. I looked up and met his eyes. He was looking at me in a way that could make my knees collapse and lucky me, they did.  
  
"Whoa, you okay?" He asked softly holding on to one of my arms. I stood up straight.  
  
"Uh yea, yea I'm fine. Thanks." I gave a shy smile just as the elevator stopped. We both stepped out and I headed over to Kate who was motioning me to come over.  
  
"Um Gordo? I'll see you later o-okay?" I managed to spit out.  
  
"Uh yea, yea later." He replied in the same stuttered manner. I walked over to Kate who was seated at a small round table in the courtyard.  
  
"So, what happened McGuire?" She asked as I sat down.  
  
"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened." I lied. It was no use, the look on Kate's face told me she didn't believe a word I had just said.  
  
"Don't lie to me McGuire. What happened? Spill now." I looked at her. Could I trust Kate? Well, she did keep my Paolo secret. Alright I guess I could tell her.  
  
"Well, uh me and Gordo went out to the balcony and he said something really sweet to me about how I didn't have to be in Rome for all the stuff that's happened to happen to me."  
  
"Aww and and and?"  
  
"And I uh---I kissed him."  
  
"YOU KISSED GORDO?!" She practically screamed.  
  
"Shhh, keep it down." I said hushing her and pointing around. She leaned in to me.  
  
"You kissed Gordo?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yea, I kissed Gordo."  
  
"Well finally!! I thought you would never see the light."  
  
"See the light?" I asked unsure what she meant.  
  
"You and Gordo are perfect for each other. Everyone knows it, except you and Gordo. It's about damn time you two got together."  
  
"Well we aren't exactly together. All I did was kiss him."  
  
"Well what did he say?" I sighed.  
  
"He said thanks."  
  
"Thanks? You kissed him and he said thanks?" I nodded.  
  
"Yea. But I suppose he was nervous and a little surprised. He just didn't know what to say I guess." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're probably right. Wow you kissed Gordo huh? Finally something's right in this world."  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second Lizzie story, what do you think? I hope you all liked it. I absolutely loved the movie and thought it would be cute if I did a continuation story. Just so everyone knows this story will alternate point of views each chapter from lizzie to gordo unless I say otherwise so incase you get confused in the future just remember that. Well hope everyone liked it and now I have a special rhyme for you:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
Hehehe well that's all for now more to come soon and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	2. The Unbelievable

CHAPTER 2- The unbelievable  
  
We rode the elevator down in silence. I saw Lizzie looking at her feet, probably regretting what she had done. Lizzie kissed me. And I'm not talking peck on the cheek, hand or forehead. I'm talking a full out kiss on the lips. Why did she do it? WHO CARES! I had wanted that kiss for so long it didn't matter what her reasons were; although it might be nice to know. During the elevator ride Lizzie's knees gave out and she collapsed. I reached out to catch her asking if she was all right to which she responded with 'Uh yea, yea I'm fine. Thanks' Simple yet unusual at the same time. She was nervous, which was unlike her. Oh well, time to worry about that later. We stepped out of the elevator and I spotted Kate calling Lizzie over. She turned to me.  
  
"Um Gordo? I'll see you later o-okay?" She stuttered. My answer was no different.  
  
"Uh yea, yea later." I spit out and before I could say another word she was gone.  
  
I stood there in awe recalling the events of the past few minutes. What exactly did this mean? Did Lizzie know I like her? More importantly, does she return the feeling? I sat down at a small round table. From where I was sitting I could see Lizzie and Kate talking. They seemed to be deep in conversation that was until I heard: "YOU KISSED GORDO?!" I laughed to myself. Of course Lizzie would tell someone, I didn't really think it'd be a secret did I? I saw Ethan heading towards me a few minutes later and cringed. Prepare for total confusion.  
  
"Yo Gordon! Sup in your circle of life?" He asked sitting down in front of me. No way, I actually understood that.  
  
"Uh not much Ethan. Not much." I answered. He looked at me with that goofy, weird grin of his formed on his face.  
  
"Nope you're lyin'. Something's up, your level of love for Lizzay." I looked at him. What on Earth did he just say?  
  
"What are you talking about?" I hoped my question would get me some clarification.  
  
"I heard Lizzie kissed you." My mouth dropped.  
  
"How the hell does everyone know that?" He laughed.  
  
"I'm Ethan Craft buddy, Ethan Craft knows all." I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Okay so maybe I heard Kate and Lizzay over there talking. So is it true? Did she lay one on you?" I hesitated. Did I really want to be talking to Ethan about this? I could see he was eager for an answer so I decided to put myself through the torture of an Ethan conversation.  
  
"Uh yea. Its true, she uh, she kissed me." He smiled widely.  
  
"WAY TO GO GORDON!" He screamed. Everyone froze and looked at us. I looked at the ground and blushed.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yea man. Me, I got two volumes: loud and louder." I laughed and shook my head. That was actually clever. "So you two together now or what?"  
  
"Try or what. I have no idea. She kissed me, said nothing about why, then went to talk with Kate."  
  
"So you're saying you didn't ask her out after she kissed you? DUDE!" He said.  
  
"What? I don't know if she likes me or if it was a pity kiss or a thank you kiss. She didn't say anything." He looked at me and thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay well what did you say when she kissed you." I looked down. Maybe this is not something I should share. "Spit it out Gordon."  
  
"I uh, I said thanks."  
  
"You mean you said thanks for the kiss lets kiss again right?" He asked. I gave him a look.  
  
"No Ethan. I said thanks." His mouth literally dropped to the floor.  
  
"LIZZIE KISSED YOU AND YOU SAID THANKS?! Not cool dude, not cool." He shook his head at me.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to say? 'I love you Lizzie please be with me forever'?"  
  
"Yea that would've worked."  
  
"I was kidding Ethan. I would never do that nor would any sane person."  
  
"Well you gotta say something to her. Find out what's going on before it's too late." And with that Ethan got up and walked over to Kate who stood from the table and headed off with him. Lizzie was left sitting alone. She looked over at me and I gave a small smile to which she responded with a shy smile. I was just getting up to go over and talk to her when her parents and I large amount of cameras surrounded her. Guess it would have to wait until later.  
  
That night I sat in my room lost in a maze of thoughts. So many things were going through my head. I thought back to the day we got our yearbooks before graduation. I had asked Lizzie if I could sign hers and she of course said yes saying that it better be good. I had every intention of making it good as I was finally going to tell Lizzie how I felt about her. On the day of the class picture she asked if I was done and I told her no and not to look as I went to sign someone's yearbook. My message wasn't finished, it wasn't perfect. All I had written was "You rock. Don't ever change. Only, I really mean it." Apparently it didn't matter to Lizzie that I had not finished, it didn't matter that it was not perfect and it didn't matter that I had not yet told her my feelings because in the class picture, just as the flash went off, she kissed my cheek. A kiss that would be captured on film-----forever. I knew then that she had read the yearbook. What other reason could there be? We never did mention the kiss after it happened so I never really found out why she did it.  
  
Did Lizzie somehow know of my hidden feelings? And what was I supposed to do now? Should I act normal and pretend nothing happened, should I confront her on the subject, or should I do what I had planned to do that day in her yearbook, tell her my feelings. I looked over at Ethan who was flipping through a skateboarding magazine on his bed. He saw me and looked up.  
  
"Just tell her." He said, as if to read my mind. Then the unbelievable happened. I decided to take Ethan's advice.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone! There's chapter two!! Hope you liked it. I've gotten some great reviews so far and I appreciate it so much! You guys rock, don't ever change! LOL Anyways more to come soon I promise. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!! and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	3. Battle Between Heart and Head

CHAPTER 3- Battle Between Heart and Head  
  
I paced back and forth through my room. Over and over and over. I swear I was burning a whole in the carpet. What was I going to do? I kissed my best friend, on the lips, and liked it! A LOT! This cannot happen, no, no it can't. I cannot like my best friend, IT WON'T HAPPEN! Problem with this, telling myself over and over is not convincing me very much! What was I supposed to do now? Act like his girlfriend? I am so confused. I walked up to the mirror and stared myself in the face. "I'll act normal." I said to myself. "Normal's good right?" Just then Kate walked in.  
  
"For now yes, normal is good. But if you like Gordo you better take it beyond normal before he moves on."  
  
"But I don't know if I like Gordo. I don't even know why I kissed him. Maybe I did it as a thank you. I don't even know and I'm the one who did it! I am so confused!" She gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"Lizzie think about it. You might like Gordo, you never know. Maybe because you've been friends for so long you're denying it because you think you'll lose his friendship." I looked at her. It's like she read my mind. I didn't want to lose Gordo's friendship, never. But maybe the risk was worth taking.  
  
"Exactly I mean if I were to lose him as a friend, I don't know what I'd do." I looked down at my hands.  
  
"But Lizzie, think about what you'd be gaining if he were your boyfriend." Kate was right I mean Gordo was an amazing friend but imagine boyfriend. I'd not only still have him in my life but I'd have a special relationship with him.  
  
"I know, I know. But its-I-it's just so complicated!" She shook her head and looked at me.  
  
"Think about it Lizzie. Do you like Gordo?"  
  
I sat on my bed thinking. I replayed her words over and over in my head. Do I like Gordo? I kept repeating it and thinking. The more and more I repeated it the more my heart screamed 'YES!' but my mind was still stuck on 'I don't know' I kept repeating that phrase over and over Do I like Gordo? It was a battle between my head and my heart. The battle was intense until finally my head gave in and said yes. They were both in it, both had the same answer. Yes. I looked up at Kate.  
  
"I like Gordo." I whispered. She smiled.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU REALIZED IT!" I smiled at her and laughed. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked me. I paused before answering.  
  
"I don't know. For now I'll act normal around him until I think things through and figure things out and if he mentions it maybe we'll talk. But I am sure not gonna mention it myself." She laughed.  
  
"That's a good plan. But don't avoid the subject for too long, he's probably really curious as to what's going on with you two."  
  
"Yea I know. I just-I'm not ready to talk about this with him yet. I mean it's a big step in our relationship. I don't even know if he still likes me like he did when you told me."  
  
"True. But I doubt his feelings have changed Lizzie. You should have seen him when you were off with Paolo. He missed you, a lot. And he got a little jealous."  
  
"Seriously? Okay well I won't wait too long." She nodded at me.  
  
"Good."  
  
We talked a little bit more and began to pack. After all, we were leaving for California tomorrow. I decided to follow through with my first idea, act normal. I would act completely normal with Gordo and maybe avoid the subject for a while until I sorted all my feelings completely out in my head. I needed some time to think. I had finally realized my true feelings for Gordo but I still needed to sort out my thoughts and figure things out. I was just finishing up my packing when a knock came at our door. Kate went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Mr. And Mrs. McGuire." She said.  
  
"Hi Kate. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Lizzie's just packing. Come on in." She said as the McGuire's stepped inside the room.  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad. What's up?" I asked them.  
  
"Well we came to say goodbye since our flight leaves in a few hours." Said mom.  
  
"You're leaving today? I thought you guys were leaving with us tomorrow!" My dad shook his head.  
  
"Nope. The only flight available was today." I nodded.  
  
"So we'll see you tomorrow night Lizzie." Said my mom and both her and my dad hugged me.  
  
"Okay bye." I said as they left the room.  
  
"So tomorrow we're off. Back to good old Hillridge." I said looking over at Kate who was packing her makeup and boy did she have a lot.  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"Kate? Are we going to go back to the way things were when we get back? I mean us hating each other?" She looked at me.  
  
"I don't want to. I don't even know what happened all those years ago." Was I hearing right? She seriously wanted to be my friend again?  
  
"So are you saying we're friends again Kate?" She paused for a moment then smiled.  
  
"Yea, I guess I am."  
  
"And you're not gonna let Claire and them make you be mean to me and my friends?"  
  
"It will be hard to break that habit but I think I'll manage." I smiled.  
  
"Nice to have you back Kate." I said walking over to her.  
  
"Nice to be back." She answered. And I never thought I'd ever say this about me and Kate but, we hugged.  
  
****A/N: Well, there it is! Chapter 3! What do you think? I hope you all liked it! I have some sad and terrible news. I have final exams next week and I won't be updating any of my stories until they're over because I need to study! I am sorry everyone! But don't worry I will update as soon as exams are over and I have some free time. I promise!! Well that's it for now and here is that wonderful rhyme once again:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
HEHEHE!! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far you guys are awesome! That's all for now and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	4. Considering the Options

CHAPTER 4-Considering the Options  
  
I paced back and forth in front of the mirror in my hotel room. How on earth was I going to tell her? Okay let's investigate some choices. I stood in front of the mirror and looked myself in the face.  
  
"Uh Lizzie, I uh I really well you know um yea I like you." I looked at myself. What the hell was that? No, not gonna work.  
  
"Lizzie! I love you be mine forever!" Okay way too freaky, next option please.  
  
"Lizzie listen I know I'm not gorgeous, or amazing or even tall but wanna go out?" Okay no that makes me sound like a loser. Let's try and Ethan approach.  
  
"Yo Lizzay! I think you're like a total hottie! Wanna catch a flick together?" Okay that seriously does not sound right coming from me. How does Ethan do it?  
  
"Lizzie I really need to tell you something. I like you a lot and I have for a while now. I don't know what that kiss was about but it was like a dream come true for me and I was wondering, do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" I looked at myself. That was actually good. A bit mushy but sincerely good. Good, now I know how I am going to tell her, but the question is when?  
  
I was asking myself these questions out loud when Ethan walked inside the room and stared at me with the same expression that everyone always looked at him with.  
  
"Dude have you cracked? You're talking to yourself." I shook my head.  
  
"No Ethan, I was thinking about how I am going to tell Lizzie how I feel about her and I was just considering my options."  
  
"Oh okay. As long as you haven't gone insane you know. Wouldn't want to put you in one of those insane house places." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh yea Ethan, sure." I said with fake agreement. There were times when Ethan was normal but this was not one of them.  
  
"So when you going to spill your guts to her?" He asked sitting on his bed.  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know." I replied. He looked at me for a second.  
  
"You should do it when you guys are alone, you know, so no one bothers you." Not a bad idea.  
  
"Yea. I was thinking on the plane maybe since we have 13 hours and we're sitting next to each other."  
  
"The plane works. And if something goes wrong just cough loudly dude, I'll come up and interrupt." I looked at him. Was he serious?  
  
"Right. I don't think that'll happen but I'll keep it in mind." He nodded and went into the washroom. I decided to go somewhere and think so I headed up to the rooftop, the place where Lizzie kissed me.  
  
I opened the door to outside and was flooded with light from the setting sun. The view from the roof was incredible. I sat and thought. I was finally going to tell Lizzie of my secret feelings. After all of my previous unsuccessful attempts I was hoping it would come through this time. I had tried that day in the newspaper office but ended up telling her she "gave great advice". I had tried at the murder mystery party but ended up asking her to play a murder mystery again sometime. And I had tried to tell her in her yearbook but ended up saying that she rocked and she shouldn't change. Why had I failed to tell her all these times? Simple, it was because of rejection. I was afraid of it. I did not want to take the chance of telling her, having her reject me, then losing her---forever. It wasn't going to happen. But now, that kiss SHE gave ME is motivating me to finally let it out. And if I get rejected, so what? I'll still have the same best friend I always did. As I sorted through the many thoughts going through my head I thought I heard footsteps but ignored it. But as I felt a figure sit down beside me, my guesses were confirmed.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. I looked at her and gave a small grin.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." I replied. She shuffled her hands around and stared down at them, obviously avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Listen Gordo, I hope you don't hate me." I stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" She looked at me and paused.  
  
"Because I have like totally ignored you this whole trip and you got yourself kicked off for me. I don't know, I thought you would hate me."  
  
"Lizzie," I said softly, "I could never hate you. Ever." She looked into my eyes and I swear my heart began to beat faster. She smiled.  
  
"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me."  
  
"That's never going to happen okay?" She nodded.  
  
"Okay." She said softly. There was a long silence until she finally spoke up again. "Gordo?" I turned to her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I never did thank you for all you did for me on this trip. I really appreciate it. It meant a lot to me." I nodded.  
  
"You're welcome." I said softly not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'm just disappointed we never got to have those adventures we planned on." She said with a grin.  
  
"Yea me too." We both stood up and she hugged me tightly. My arms went up around her back and I hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you Gordo." She whispered into my ear. The feel of her breath on my neck gave me goose bumps. We pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Come on," I said pointing to the door, "we should get back." She nodded in response and followed me back inside.  
  
We walked down the steps back to the hallway where our rooms were located. I walked Lizzie to her door.  
  
"So I'll see you on the plane tomorrow?" I asked softly. She nodded.  
  
"Yep, for 13 long hours." She joked. I smiled and nodded to her as she went in her room and closed the door. I headed to mine and lay down on my bed. I thought about the awkwardness of that conversation. 'How did this happen?' I asked myself aloud then I realized the answer 'You fell for your best friend Gordon, that's how.' I went to Rome, the city of romance, and had found romance, just not in the way I had expected. I picked up a picture of Lizzie and me that I kept in my wallet. We were both smiling standing side by side with our arms around each other. I remembered how simple life was before I started liking her then I thought 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Things would be really different.' My mind then drifted to thoughts of what it would be like to have Lizzie as my girlfriend (if that ever happened) and just picturing it made me happy. Being able to hold her in my arms, hug her, kiss her anytime I wanted, knowing that I had her in my life in a different way than anyone else did. It all seemed worth it and I decided whether I told her on the plane or months from now, I would tell her, no matter what it took. And with that thought in my head I fell asleep, with a smile on my face.  
  
****A/N: Heya peoplez!! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I only have one exam left then I am free for the summer! YIPEE!! LOL anyways I hope you guy like this story, I think its pretty good but I also think I did a better job on my other L/G story "Just Friends?" If you haven't read it already check it out! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you guys are great and I promise more to come soon. Well that's it for now HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAYS! LOL Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	5. Going to Have to Wait

CHAPTER 5- Going to have to wait  
  
"DUDE! WAKE UP!" I heard a distant voice yelling at me. "YO GORDON!" My eyes slowly opened to see Ethan looming over me. I screamed, literally.  
  
"Ethan, what the hell?"  
  
"The bus is leaving for the airport in an hour man. You have to pack." He said simply. He woke me up for that? I could pack in under 5 minutes.  
  
"An hour? Ethan! I could have slept like 45 minutes more." He just looked at me with that confused expression of his. "Never mind." I said getting up and looking out the window and thought to myself. Maybe if I flirted with Lizzie a little she'd figure out I liked her and I wouldn't have to tell her. It's worth a shot. So it was decided I was going to flirt with Lizzie.  
  
"What's on your mind compadré?" I turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Compadré?  
  
"Nothing Ethan. I'm fine."  
  
"Sure you are. Sure." He said with a smirk. Would he ever leave me alone? "Come on, share with the Ethanmister!" Oh God.  
  
"Fine Ethan. I decided I am going to tell Lizzie my feelings on the plane remember? I was just thinking about that." He nodded.  
  
"I get it. Girl troubles. Been there, done that."  
  
"Right." I said in an attempt to get him off my back. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my suitcase. I began to pack just so I wouldn't have to later at the last minute like I usually would. Ethan left me alone, finally, to go for a quick walk with Kate. A walk. That sounded like a good idea. Maybe I should go get Lizzie. I decided that since we had half an hour before we were leaving for the airport that there was time for a walk. After deciding this, I exited my room and knocked on Lizzie's door, waiting patiently for an answer. A few moments later the door swung open.  
  
"Oh! Hey Gordo!" Said Lizzie standing in front of me with a grin.  
  
"Uh hey Lizzie."  
  
"What's up?" She asked. I looked at my feet then back up at her.  
  
"Do you feel like going for one last walk around a bit of Rome before we leave? We still have about half an hour." She looked at me blankly. The silence was killing me! Come on, answer!  
  
"Um sure, sounds good. I'm done packing so I've got time." I laughed a little bit.  
  
"You're done packing? Already?"  
  
"Yes Gordo! I am not that slow of a packer." I shook my head.  
  
"Yea that coming from the girl who took 3 weeks to pack for a 3 day camping trip in 7th grade." She grinned.  
  
"Okay so maybe I am slow, so what? I told you this trip gave us the opportunity for new starts and I am getting mine with packing. Now are we going or what?"  
  
"We're going." I replied and began to walk. She didn't follow. I turned back to her. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe I should change. I look like a mess." She said to me. I walked up to her and put my face closer to hers than I normally would.  
  
"No Lizzie, you look perfect." I whispered softly to her as a pink blush rose to her cheeks. She simply nodded and followed me downstairs and out the door. We took a quick walk around the block and arrived back in time to grab our things from our rooms and take our seats on the bus to the airport.  
  
We arrived at the airport and took seats at our gate waiting for our call to board. I remembered all that had happened the past little while and wondered if Lizzie still wanted to sit with me in the plane. I know she said she'd see me there but I still wanted clarification.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" I said to her. She turned to me.  
  
"Yea?" She asked.  
  
"Are we still sitting together on the plane?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Of course we are Gordo. Who else's shoulder could I sleep on but yours?" I smiled at the memory of our plane flight there when Lizzie fell asleep on my shoulder and then I fell asleep on her head.  
  
"Right I forgot. All I am is a pillow to you." I joked. She smiled.  
  
"And a darn good one at that!" She replied. We laughed together as our boarding call came to the speakers and we boarded the plane. Half way into the flight Lizzie was yawning.  
  
"Gordo? Can I use your shoulder to rest? I'm tired." I nodded.  
  
"Yea go ahead." She placed her head on my shoulder and tingles shot up my neck. I decided now would be a good time to tell her what I'd been planning to tell her for so long.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmm?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Lizzie I have to tell you something. I like you and I have for a while. I know this sounds weird coming from your best friend but its nothing but the truth. I don't know why you kissed me but I'm glad you did. I really like you Lizzie." I waited for her response. Nothing. "Lizzie?" I looked down to see a sleeping Lizzie on my shoulder. Figures, I finally tell her and she's sleeping through the whole confession. Oh well, guess it's going to have to wait.  
  
****A/N: Hey people! That was chapter 5! I know you probably hate me for making her fall asleep but trust me its all a part of my plan! Don't you worry one bit!! Sorry if I confused anyone with the point of view! I know I said I would alternate between Lizzie and Gordo but this idea of mine wouldn't work unless I used Gordo's point of view again! Next chapter back to normal though, it'll be Lizzie's point of view then back to Gordo's. Sorry for any confusion I caused! Anyways my summer is pretty good so far hope everyones summer is going good too! More to come soon I promise! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	6. Never Felt Happier

CHAPTER 6-Never Felt Happier  
  
I called Miranda as soon as I got home from the trip, I had to tell her everything that had happened.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hola." Said Miranda.  
  
"Miranda! Oh my gosh I have so much to tell you!" I screamed into the phone.  
  
"Lizzie! Tell tell!" She squealed.  
  
"Well we went to Rome right and we were at the Trevi fountain and----" I continued on telling Miranda the entire story about Paolo, pretending to be Isabella, sneaking out, Gordo getting kicked off and performing. Then I came to the part about Gordo and me on the balcony.  
  
"So what happened after your parents grounded you? They did ground you didn't they?" Asked Miranda. I laughed.  
  
"Of course they did, it's my parents. Anyways, after that Gordo and I headed out to the balcony for one last sneak away."  
  
"Then what? Come on girl spill!"  
  
"Well, he told me that I didn't have to be in Rome for all that to happen to me and I had it in me the whole time."  
  
"Gordo always was a sweet guy."  
  
"Yea and then I---" I trailed off not knowing if I should tell her the last part.  
  
"You what Lizzie? What?" She asked persistently.  
  
"I kissed him." I finished softly. She screamed.  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"I kissed him Miranda."  
  
"You kissed Gordo! AH! This is huge! I knew it would happen, I knew it! What was it like? Did you like it? Is Gordo a good kisser?" I smiled. Miranda always talked super fast when she was excited.  
  
"Well it was a short kiss not long or anything but if I had to describe it in one word I'd say it was---incredible." She screamed again.  
  
"AH!! So wait, do you like Gordo now?" I paused.  
  
"Yea Miranda, I kinda do." Once again, she screamed.  
  
"AH!! Does he know?"  
  
"No, I haven't told him yet."  
  
"I knew you guys would get together someday, I knew it! Gordo and Lizzie forever, Gordo and Lizzie forever." She began to sing. I laughed.  
  
"Okay Miranda, I get it."  
  
"Okay now for the million dollar question," she paused, "is Gordo a good kisser?" I laughed.  
  
"Yea, he's awesome." I answered softly. Again more screaming.  
  
"Gordo and Lizzie forever, Gordo and Lizzie forever, Gordo and Lizzie forever." She sang over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Miss would you like a drink?" I heard in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes to see a stewardess standing in front of Gordo and me.  
  
"Uh yea," I answered sleepily, "a coke would be fine thanks."  
  
"Me too please." Said Gordo as the stewardess nodded and walked away. I realized that what had just happened was a dream.  
  
"Gordo." I said. He looked at me.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked. He looked at his watch.  
  
"About 2 hours. We have about 4 hours left in the flight." He answered. I nodded and sat up noticing his shirt was all rumpled where my head lay a few moments ago.  
  
"Did I sleep on you the whole time?" I asked. He nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yea you did."  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo!" He smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, the pleasure was all mine." He said with a wink. I blinked. Did Gordo just wink at me? Gordo never winks at me. "So, what was it like being famous for 2 weeks?" He asked. I looked at him.  
  
"Not a big deal." I answered simply.  
  
"Of course it isn't a big deal to you. You've been famous before." I looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't remember being famous when you dated Frankie Muniz."  
  
"Oh right, that."  
  
"Oh and not to mention when you were a model for that magazine." He added. I nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yea well just be glad I wasn't like that this time too." He smiled.  
  
"I know. Remember that? It was horrible." I smiled and remembered.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I lay out on my lawn chair in the backyard with my designer clothes and feather coat. Gordo and Miranda came up to me and Gordo handed me some papers.  
  
"Here's your book report, hot off the printers!" He said. I looked at it then blew my nose on it handing it back to Gordo.  
  
"Nuh uh. Not good enough do it over." I said with attitude.  
  
"But I spent 3 hours on it!" He protested.  
  
"So? Spend 4. Make it more----fun." I replied. He gaped at me.  
  
"Fun? 'Lord of the Flies' is about ship-wrecked children eating each other!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Okay I know I was horrible! But I was only doing that to prove a point! Remember? I wanted you guys to see that I didn't like being famous anymore." He nodded.  
  
"I guess so. But come on! I spent 3 hours on that book report for you!" I laughed.  
  
"You're right. And I never did thank you for it Gordo. So, thank you." He smiled.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied. I looked at him and he looked back. I almost melted when his green eyes met mine. I was feeling major emotions right now and I had to show them to him somehow. So, I reached over and gave him a warm hug. After a few seconds his arms went up around me and he hugged me back. I pulled away and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. He blushed and gave a small smile.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. For just being you I guess. I always want you in my life okay Gordo?" He smiled.  
  
"Don't worry McGuire," he said, I loved it when he called me McGuire, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He gently took my hand and gave it a little squeeze and I smiled.  
  
Just as we finished our little promises the movie started to show. We settled in and began to watch. Gordo and I held hands the entire length of the movie and I never felt happier than I did at this moment.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone!! Here's my update for this week with Chapter 6! Hope everyone liked it! I had fun writing it!! Anyways, so far I have kept my promise of once a week updates!! I don't intend to break that promise either!! As long as you guys keep reading and reviewing I'll keep writing! Be sure to check out my other L/G fic!! Hope everyone enjoyed this and keep checking back for updates. Don't forget to review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks everyone for all the great feedback so far. Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	7. Fond of His Fro

CHAPTER 7- Fond of His Fro  
  
Holding Lizzie's hand throughout the movie on the plane was awesome. We had never held hands like that before, not intentionally anyways. Usually our hand holding consisted of one of us taking the other's hand to drag them somewhere or pull them but not this time. This time I had the courage to take her hand and keep holding it, to not pull away as I usually would have done. And am I glad I did because being there holding her hand made me happy. The simplest thing in the world made me happy.  
  
The movie, being Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, was almost 3 hours so when it ended only an hour remained in the flight home.  
  
"I so love that movie! Harry Potter is the best book series and the movies are amazing." Lizzie said to me. I looked at her and smiled. She was always so passionate about everything.  
  
"Yea Harry Potter is pretty good. I can't imagine how J.K. Rowling came up with the idea for Harry Potter. It's really amazing." I said telling Lizzie my opinion on the situation and for once she didn't say 'Gordo, you and you're deep opinions and responses' like she sometimes would.  
  
"I completely agree. She must have an incredible imagination to come up with all the aspects of that story!" Once again, I couldn't help but smiling.  
  
"Exactly." I said simply. She grinned.  
  
"Oh! I can see the land and buildings and stuff!" She said excitedly leaning over me to glance out the window. "Look Gordo!" She said. I turned my head and looked out the window. "Gordo!" She yelped. I turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What?" I asked, puzzled. What had I done now?  
  
"Your huge fro there whipped me in the face." She said with a giggle.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your huge hair!" She answered, again with a giggle.  
  
"Are you dissing my hair Lizzie?" I asked her. She giggled again.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Gordon is a sharp one!" She answered with a laugh, her voice droning with sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, you don't like my big hair, fine. I'll just shave it off then." I said completely serious. Her grinning face froze and she looked at me startled.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked.  
  
"Dead serious." I replied. It was hard to keep in my laughter, the look on Lizzie's face after I said that was priceless. She actually looked frightened.  
  
"Gordo! Don't shave your hair off!"  
  
"Why not?" I asked. I wasn't just fooling around now. I was curious.  
  
"Because, well because---"  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because I love your curls!" She answered. I looked at her. Since when?  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I love your hair Gordo. I love the cute little curls you have. I just like your hair okay?" She looked down at her hands. Lizzie liked my hair? Was this good or bad?  
  
"Okay. I won't shave it." I said simply.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes. I like my hair too Lizzie and plus, I never planned on shaving it anyway."  
  
"Gordo!" She giggled and then her face became serious and she was silent. After a few seconds of silence she spoke. "I'm glad we can still do this Gordo." She said. Do what? I'm confused, yea, story of my life.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Joke around with each other. You know, have fun. I just don't want that to change." I looked at her. Lizzie was almost completely perfect in everyway but sometimes she made no sense whatsoever.  
  
"What made you think that would change?"  
  
"Well after that k---I mean after junior high I didn't think things would stay the same and I'm just glad they did. I love you Gordo." I blinked. What!?  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I said I love hanging out with you Gordo." I sighed, not what I thought she said but good all the same.  
  
"Likewise Liz. Listen to me okay? High school isn't going to change anything. We're still going to be best friends, we'll still hang out like every day, we'll still have our 3 hour phone calls each night, we'll still do homework together, we'll still be Lizzie and Gordo okay? I promise you nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop us from being in each other's lives in one way or another okay? The only day that promise will be broken is the day one of us dies. Got it McGuire?" I asked her with a grin. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Uh oh. "Why are you crying?" I asked her.  
  
"Because you're incredible Gordo." I stared at her blankly.  
  
"I-I am?" I asked her. She nodded.  
  
"You're an incredible friend and I thank God everyday I have you in my life. What would I do without you Gordo?"  
  
"You'd fall apart Lizzie." I joked to lighten the sappy mood. She laughed.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." She whispered softly.  
  
"Anytime Liz." I told her reaching out and gently wiping a tear from her cheek. As I retreated my hand from her face my eyes met hers and our gazes locked. I was drawn to her, I couldn't help it. Either I was hallucinating or both Lizzie and I were slowly easing towards each other. Bitterly slowly our faces inched to each other. I was just about to take the greatest risk of my life and kiss her when we were brutally interrupted.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! PLEASE BUCKLE UP FOR LANDING!" Said a stewardess from the aisle next to our seats. We both moved back from each other into our seats and buckled up. Both of us avoided each other's eyes the remainder of the flight, which consisted of 15 minutes.  
  
The plane landed and we headed off into the airport to meet our families. Lizzie immediately spotted her parents and Matt waiting for her and she ran to them quickly. I watched as she gave them all hugs, even Matt. They stood talking for a few moments. I gazed around the airport for my parents. I stood there just looking and looking but they weren't there. Did my parents forget I was coming home today? Did they forget to pick me up? I sadly sat down on a chair and hung my head. How could they forget?  
  
"Gordo! Come here!" I heard Lizzie yell. I looked up and saw Lizzie waving me over. I picked up my carry on bag and walked over to her. I nodded at her parents.  
  
"Hi Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire." I said softly trying not to show my disappointment and sadness.  
  
"Gordo good to see you. Listen, you're parents aren't coming to pick you up today. They had a last minute conference out of town and called us asking us to pick you up. They won't be back until tomorrow night so you'll be spending the night at our house. Is that alright?" Mrs. McGuire said to me. I looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Yea, thanks for agreeing. I just can't believe they weren't here to pick me up." I said sadly. Lizzie noticed the sadness and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo. But hey, at least we get to spend some time together before my long lonely months of being grounded." I gave her a half smile.  
  
"Yea." I answered.  
  
"Actually honey, we've been meaning to talk to you about you're being grounded for the summer. We thought that maybe grounding you for the entire summer was being harsh." Said Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie face perked up.  
  
"You mean I'm not grounded?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Nice try Lizzie. You're still grounded but we are going to allow Miranda and Gordo to come over to the house so you wont be under complete house arrest."  
  
"Really?" Asked Lizzie. Mrs. McGuire nodded. "Thanks! But Miranda's in Mexico for the summer."  
  
"Well then it'll just be Gordo. That is if he wants to." Mrs. McGuire said looking at me. I smiled and gave a nod.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire this is me we're talking about. Of course I'll be over." I said. She smiled and nodded as we all went to get our luggage and head to the McGuire home where I would be staying for the next night and day.  
  
****A/N: Hey people!! How's everyone's summer going?! Mine rocks! LOL hope you guys liked this chapter.I have yet to break my promise of once a week updates!! I am keeping it and I intend to continue keeping it! A new chapter of my other L/G should be posted wait not should WILL be posted by Sunday night the latest! Whoa the summer is going by so fast! Can't wait until the 29th! I'm going to the Justin Timberlake and Christina Aguilera concert!! YAY! LOL Anyways hope everyone liked the chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW!!! YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLE AND I FEEL TRULY BLESSED TO HAVE SUCH AWESOME READERS!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING ITS WHAT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE!!! I am also thinking of doing a short one parter L/G fic based on a WONDERFUL dream I had where I was Lizzie and Gordo was mine! Ah only in my dreams! LOL anyways I may write that soon so look out for it its going to be called "The Scavenger Hunt" !! Anyways that's all for now so DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo!! 


	8. A 'True Romantic'

**CHAPTER 8- A 'True Romantic'**

I sat next to Gordo in the back seat of the car as we drove back to my house. Gordo was staying with us for tonight and tomorrow. I was happy about it too, well sort of. Him staying with us would give us some time together. I wanted to spend time with Gordo. After all, he was my best friend and my new crush as of yesterday. I sat thinking about Gordo and all that had happened in the last two weeks when Gordo shuffled in his seat and his shoulder became pressed up against mine. There were 3 of us squished in the back seat; Matt, Gordo and me. Gordo moved around a bit more, I assumed it was to get comfortable and his arm brushed against mine. I felt the warmth of his skin and I got goose bumps. Whoa. I was so focused on the sparks I had just felt that I didn't even realize we had arrived at the house that was until Gordo nudged me with his elbow.

"Lizzie. Hello you there?" He said softly. I snapped out of my daze and gave him a soft grin.

"Yea, just daydreaming I guess." I answered. He looked at me.

"About what, may I ask?" Uh oh, how was I going to get out of this? Quick, make something up.

"Being a famous pop star singer." I answered quickly. Nice save McGuire. He smiled and nodded.

"Figures. Now would you get out so I can too?" He said pointing to the car door.

"Oh, sorry. Getting out." I said unlatching the door and climbing out of the car onto my driveway. Home sweet home.

"Okay Gordo," said my mom turning to Gordo on the driveway, "why don't you and Lizzie go inside and you can put your stuff in her room for now. We'll do up the couch for you tonight." Gordo nodded and began to walk in the direction of our front door and I followed. We went inside and up to my room. I loved Rome but I was so glad to be back.

"Glad to be back in your own room McGuire?" Asked Gordo sitting on my bed. What was he, a mind reader?

"Yea I was just thinking that actually." I replied. 

"I know, I feel the same way. I mean Rome was great but home is home you know?" He said. Okay freaky, isn't that exactly what I thought like 2 seconds ago?

"I was thinking that too Gordo. We're on the same wavelength here." He nodded.

"We always have been." He said softly. I smiled. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"No idea. I think maybe I'll check my email, see if I got a lot while we were gone. It'll take me like 2 minutes then we can chill, watch a movie or something. Here," I said tossing a magazine onto the bed next to Gordo, "you can read this while you wait." I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 

"You want me, a guy, to read CosmoGirl?" I laughed. 

"Why not? You could learn something about the female species from that." He smiled.

"Okay whatever. Just hurry up and check your email." He responded. I nodded and sat down at my computer and turned it on. It only took a few moments to boot up and I logged into my email account. 

"You have 14 new emails." The computer voice told me. 14?

"Whoa. Miranda sent me 14 emails while we were gone." I said looking at the address the emails were from and turning to Gordo.

"14? That girl must be really bored. Wait, we were gone 2 weeks, she sent you 14 emails. That's one a day! She really is bored." I laughed and nodded and decided I would sort through the emails later on when Gordo was gone so I could email Miranda and tell her everything.

"Enjoying CosmoGirl Gordo?" I asked him turning off my computer and sitting next to him.

"Actually, its quite interesting. Oh, and I see you took the 'Are you a romantic?' quiz and finished with 45 points making you a 'true romantic'." He said making the air quotes. 

"Yea I guess I am a romantic. What about you Gordo, what are you?" I asked. He shrugged looking over at me.

"I don't know. Never really thought about it I guess."

"Well how about we find out? I'll ask you the quiz questions." I said. He shook his head.

"Uh I don't know Liz. Isn't that quiz for girls?" He asked. 

"Yes, but I can modify the questions to make them for a guy. Come on, it'll be fun." I said. He looked at me for a moment then finally nodded.

"Okay. Fire away." He told me, referring to the quiz questions. I grinned.

"Okay. Question 1, It's your 1 year anniversary with your current girlfriend, what do you do for her? Do you: a) give her flowers, b) give her a card, c) nothing or d) write her a song and sing it to her even though you don't sing very well." I looked at him and waited for him to answer.

"One year anniversary?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay then, d. Write her a song and sing it." I smiled. I would melt if someone, especially Gordo, did that for me.

"Okay, question 2. Your girlfriend just failed a big test she studied hard for, what do you do? Do you: a) tell her its okay and you know she's smart, b) tell her not to worry, c) tell her to get over it, d) tell her she doesn't need that test to prove she's smart, you know she is and help her study for her next test."

"Um, I'd have to say d again." He answered. 

"Alright, question 3. You want to tell your girlfriend that you love her, how do you do it? Do you: a) make a trail of rose petals leading to a spot where I love you is spelled out in the petals, b) tell her as you are dancing at the prom, c) blurt it out in the middle of a conversation, d) write her a long email telling her your feelings." Gordo looked at me.

"Whoa, okay um, I think I'd pick a." He said. The roses one? Wow, totally romantic.

"Second last question. You just got accepted to the 2 colleges you wanted to go to the most and your girlfriend was accepted into one of them. What do you do? Do you: a) go to the other college because they have a better law program, you want to be a lawyer, and tell your girlfriend you'll visit and call, b) go to the one your girlfriend is going to, you couldn't bear the thought of leaving her and you wanted to go there anyways, c) drop both in a hat and pick by drawing one of them out of the hat or d) tell your parents to decide."

"Wow, uh, b I pick b." I never knew Gordo could be so romantic. Wow.

"Okay last question Gordo. Ready?" 

"Yup. Lay it on me."

"Okay. You're asking your girlfriend to prom. How do you do it? Do you: a) Leave a note in her locker asking her to go with you, b) send her a single red rose, deliver it personally, get down on one knee and ask her to go with you, c) ask her while she's eating lunch in the cafeteria or d) say 'So, we going to prom or what?'."

"I choose b. Okay, what's my score?"

"Hang on, I'll total it up." I totaled up Gordo's points and my mouth went wide. The highest score you could get was a 50, Gordo got a 48! He even did better than me! Gordo was a real romantic.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked. I looked up at him wide eyed.

"Uh well out of a possible 50, you got 48 Gordo. You're a 'true romantic'."

"You mean I got higher than you did?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Yea, you did. I never knew you were a romantic Gordo." I said looking at him. He looked at his hands then back up at me.

"Yea well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He whispered softly.

We sat in silence for a little while. I sat there thinking to myself. Gordo was a real romantic. Wow, the girl who got his as a boyfriend would be the luckiest girl on the planet. And if that girl was me, which I highly doubt at the moment, I'd never let him go.

****A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but I have been really busy lately and didn't have that much time to write it so its not as long as my other chapters. My summer has been going great and I hope everyone else's summer is good too! I have some news! Remember how I mentioned in one of my stories that I was going to write a story called "The Scavenger Hunt" based on a dream I had? Well, I am happy to announce I have started to write it! YAY! LOL It should be up in a couple of weeks! Its only a one parter but it's a long one! So look out for that in a few weeks! Anyways thanks to everyone who reviews you guys are great and you people are what keeps me going on these stories! I'm not really sure how long I want to make this story but I assure you it won't end for a long time! Anyways thanks again for everything and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Hehehe until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	9. A Compromising Position

**CHAPTER 9- A Compromising Position**

So I was a true romantic huh? I never knew that about myself. I watched as Lizzie read something in the magazine we had just taken the quiz from. It had been silent since she told me my score. I had to break the silence, somehow.

"Uh Lizzie?" She looked up at me.

"Yea?"

"You want to go and watch a movie or something?" I asked hoping for an end to the awkwardness. She nodded.

"Sure, lets go downstairs." She answered. I nodded and got off the bed following Lizzie down the stairs. "You want popcorn for the movie?" She asked as we reached the kitchen.

"Sure, popcorn sounds good." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make it." She said. I shook my head.

"You go get the movie ready. I'll make the popcorn." She looked at me for a second then nodded slightly.

"Okay. Well, you know where everything is." I nodded and got to work as she went into the living room. 

I went to the cupboard where the McGuire's usually kept their popcorn and opened it up. I found the popcorn seconds later and placed it in the microwave. I hit the numbers then pressed start and leaned on the counter in front of the microwave. I thought back on the last few days and the events that occurred on those days. First Lizzie performs on stage, then she kisses me, then when I try to tell her how I feel she falls asleep. Why were our lives always full of chaos? The microwave beeped and I took the popcorn out and dumped from the bag into a bowl. Then I walked over to the living room and sat next to Lizzie on the couch and placed the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of us.

"Popcorn's done. What movie are we watching?" I asked looked at her. She turned to me.

"Well, I looked through the PPV movies that were available and it was between Drumline, The Recruit, Old School and Just Married. Since I hated Drumline when I saw it that was out, The Recruit never wanted to see anyways, we both agreed that Old School was stupid when we saw it so that leaves Just Married. I haven't seen it but I heard it's hilarious. That cool with you?" She said. I nodded.

"Yea sounds good. I heard Just Married was great so I'm sure it'll be a good movie." She smiled and leaned forward to grab the popcorn. She then stuffed a huge handful in her mouth.

"Pig." I mumbled under my breath. She finished chewing, swallowed and looked at me silent.

"What did you say Gordo?" She asked. The look on her face was classic. I had to stifle back a laugh.

"Nothing. I said nothing." I replied. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes you did. You called me a pig!" I laughed.

"No I didn't." I said to her.

"You called me a pig Gordo! Now let me ask you this: you eat no matter what time of day it is, where we are or what we're doing! You're always hungry! So, who's the pig now?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. I laughed.

"Still you." I said pointing at her as I laughed. She growled, and I mean literally growled.

"Gordo!" She yelled as she grabbed a pillow and smacked me across the head with it.

"Ow!" I screamed. She laughed. "Oh you think that's funny?" I asked her. She nodded, still laughing. "Well how's this for funny?" I said as I grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it. 

Well of course this turned into a pillow fight. Soon we were smacking each other with 2 pillows at a time, throwing popcorn at each other and wrestling. We were laughing the entire time and weren't paying attention to where we were rolling around and we fell off the couch. We also happened to land in a compromising position, me on top of Lizzie. And I mean fully on top of her, my body was laying on hers. I felt the temperature in my cheeks start to increase and soon I knew I was blushing. Lizzie's cheeks were no different; they were just as red as mine. We lay there for a few moments just staring at each other and Lizzie had this look on her face. The look seemed to say 'kiss me'. I was dying to kiss her problem was I needed the guts to do it first. So I summed up all the courage I had and began to lean down.

"Do I smell popcorn?!" Yelled Matt coming into the living room. How many times will we be interrupted? I rolled off of Lizzie and we both sat up.

"Go away worm! We're trying to watch a movie here!" Screamed Lizzie, glaring at her brother. Was she mad because he interrupted the movie or because he interrupted us when I was going to kiss her?

"Only if I can have some popcorn Lizzard breath!" Answered Matt. Lizzie grimaced.

"Okay fine! Take the popcorn and leave!" She said. He took some in his hand and ran out of the room.

"Ugh, finally." Muttered Lizzie. Should I talk to her or will it be too awkward? Forget that, Lizzie's my best friend.

"Lizzie, you okay?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" She asked looking up from her hands where she had her face buried.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, this time a little bit louder.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks Gordo." I nodded slightly and turned my attention to the TV. Maybe if I keep quiet nothing will be weird. "Its just Matt always gets in the way of things! I mean he always seems to interrupt when I don't want him to!" She blurted out. Did I hear right?

"You didn't want him to?" I asked her softly. So soft that she could barely hear me, I could tell.

"No, I mean we were having a great time and he had to ruin everything—I mean it, ruin it." She said. I nodded.

"That's just Matt. Maybe if you talked to him---" I started to suggest. She cut me off halfway through the sentence.

"Talk to that worm? Ew, no!" She said. I laughed. That sounded so much like Lizzie and it made me smile. She smiled too. "Okay maybe. But not now, like in a few years when he understands my life because he'll have to live it too." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I said. She laughed.

"You'd better not!" She replied with a grin in which I quickly returned with one of my own. 

"Oh man! We missed like half an hour of the movie!" She said looking at the TV. I took the remote and put the guide on.

"Well, it starts again in 20 minutes on another channel. We can watch it then." I suggested. She nodded.

"Okay, lets just watch TV for now then." I gave her the remote and she began flipping through the channels. I watched her and she watched the TV screen. Her cheeks were still pink but not as bright as they were before. I remembered back to what she said 'Its just Matt always gets in the way of things! I mean he always seems to interrupt when I don't want him to!' She didn't want him to interrupt us. Did that mean she wanted me to kiss her? Maybe I had hope after all.

**IMPORTANT:**

****A/N: Hey everyone! There's this week's update! Hope you guys liked it! I wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! And a special thank you to Zeldabel who said that Disney should hire me. No one's said that to me before! It meant a lot! I've had people say this should be a continuation of the movie for real but no one said Disney should hire me! Thanks! Anyways now for the bad news. From August 10th to the 24th I am away on vacation and will not be able to update my stories! I am also away this weekend from the 2nd to the 4th but I will try my best to update before then! If I don't that's is my reason and I will continue updating after the 24th when I return! The next update if not this week for both my stories will be by August 31st! Sorry everyone but don't worry I will be back! Keep reading and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks guys!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa!!


	10. Ethan's Seaquatic Get Together

**CHAPTER 10- Ethan's Seaquatic Get Together**

I looked over at Gordo who was sitting on the couch next to me. He was watching the movie on the screen and laughing. I smiled. I loved his laugh, it was so cute. I started to watch the movie again too (because for a while I had been watching Gordo) and laughed at what was going on in the film. 

I stole another glance at Gordo as I remembered what happened a little while ago. We had a pillow fight and ended up wrestling. We fell off the couch and Gordo was completely on top of me. Now I can't say I didn't enjoy it but it was a little bit awkward. We stared at each other and my insides were screaming 'KISS ME!' I think he was leaning down to do just that when my bratty little brother burst in wanting popcorn. I swear that kid should be arrested for stealing all my special moments. So of course the moment was ruined and I never got the kiss I thought was coming. And here we are, watching the movie and not kissing, as I would have hoped.

 I looked over at Gordo who was yawning. Poor guy. I observed as Gordo fell asleep slowly through the next few minutes. I swear that boy looks like an angel when he's asleep. He had the cutest little goofy grin on his face while he slept. Slowly my eyes began to droop and I too fell asleep. 

A little while later I opened my eyes to find myself cuddled up to Gordo's chest, his arms around me. 'Now how did this happen?' I thought to myself. I looked up at Gordo who was still asleep. We must have cuddled up together subconsciously in our sleep. No wonder I slept well. After a few moments Gordo's gorgeous green eyes fluttered open. It took him a while to realize where he was then he looked at me and his cheeks flushed a deep pink when he discovered our sleeping position.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I whispered to him softly.

"Uh hey. Did I-did we-I mean how did we…?" He trailed off but I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't know. Moved in our sleep I guess." He nodded but I noticed he didn't take his arms from around me, they remained hugging me.

"We never finished watching the movie did we?" He asked. I shook my head slightly.

"Nope. Missed the ending." I replied. He smiled.

"Yea well we all know what happens. They make up, get back together and live happily ever after. The end." He said. I laughed.

"Don't they always end that way?" 

"They do." He said. It got silent after that. And awkward. And kind of weird too. Thankfully the phone rang to save us both and I could've sworn I heard Gordo sigh in relief when it rang. Gordo removed his arms from around me and I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the receiver.

"Lizzie?" Asked a female voice.

"Yea." I said.

"It's Kate." She said.

"Oh hey Kate. What's up?" I asked her. It was kind of strange since this was the first time she called me in years.

"Just wondering if there were any updates on the Gordo situation."  
  


"Nope. Nothing unfortunately. But Gordo's here now. He's staying with us tonight while his parents are out of town."

"Oh. Good opportunity for alone time." She said. I laughed.

"Yea. Guess so."

"Well I'll let you get back to lover boy. Call me with any updates!" 

"Got it. Will do. Bye Kate!" I said as we both hung up. Gordo looked over at me.

"Kate?" He asked. I nodded. 

"I think I'm gonna call Miranda so we can both say hi." 

"Okay." He replied. I put my hand over the receiver to pick it up when it rang. I jumped and let out a yelp. Gordo laughed.

"Whoa," I said as I picked it up, "hello?"

"Yo Lizzay! What's kickin' chicken?" Ethan?

"Ethan?" I asked. It had to be him, who else would say 'what's kickin' chicken'?

"The one and only," He responded. I laughed.

"What's up?"

"Okay so I was sitting in my living room the other day looking outside when I saw this huge bird like fly and land in my pool right?" Where was this going?

"Okay…" I said pretending to understand.

"And then I was like WHOA! I need to have like a major seaquatic get together!" Seaquatic? Was that even a word?

"Right. So uh what are you saying Ethan?" I asked. He was confusing sometimes.

"I'm having like this awesome pool party! I'm calling to invite you!" He finished.

"A pool party? Awesome, I'll be there." I responded.

"Righteous. Its Friday night at 7. And I wanted to know if I could get the Gordon's number from you to you know invite him too. I looked up Gordo in the phone book but you know it wasn't in there." I laughed.

"That's because his last name is Gordon Ethan. His nickname is Gordo so it wouldn't be in the phone book."

"Dude, Lizzie you are like too smart! How could I forget that?"

"Well Gordo's over here right now so why don't I tell him and save you a phone call?" I suggested.

"Oh that would be great! Thanks Lizzay you rock man! Well gotta spilt. Latah!" He said before hanging up. I hung up and shook my head laughing.

"Okay," said Gordo walking up to me, "who on Earth was that? I could hear it from the other side of the room." I smiled.

"That…was Ethan. He's having a pool party and he called to invite us."

"Oh, well okay. When is it?" Asked Gordo.

"Friday night. You gonna go?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Are _you_ going?" He asked me. 

"Yea, I'm going." I answered.

"Okay, then I'm there." He said. I smiled and nodded. 

So Ethan was having a pool party on Friday and both Gordo and me were going. Gordo in a swimsuit? Oh yea, this was going to be good. _Very_ good.

****A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally back!!!! I know I know you all missed me! LOL jokez…Sorry I took so long to update I just got back Sunday night and haven't really had time. My trip was great though! I went to LA! I have news for the Hilary Duff fans out there…I was on a tour at the WB studios and I passed the set where they are filming A Cinderella Story! Hilary was on set as I was there but I didn't see her! Oh well it was cool to see the set though! I also got a signed photo of Hilary that I bought and some Lizzie scripts (movie and show) and a signed Lizzie script from the cast! I was so excited! LOL anyways sorry about the long wait for the chapter but here it is and I hope you enjoy it! I can't believe that I got reviews on my stuff even as I was on vacation! You guys rock, don't ever change! LOL Okay well that's it for me!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	11. Better Than Good

**Disclaimer: **Hi people…Here's my disclaimer. _I do not own Lizzie McGuire nor am I affliated with anyone at Lizzie McGuire. I do not own its characters or actors (though if I owned Adam Lamberg my life would be complete! Can you say yum?). I do not own the Lizzie McGuire Movie nor will I ever. All I own is the storyline of the story and the ideas so don't sue. And even if you did you'd only make about $13.41. Not worth it if you ask me! I don't own so you don't sue…deal? Great! Onto the story!_

**CHAPTER 11- Better than Good**

I sat at Lizzie's kitchen counter watching her eat her favourite thing in the whole world; chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It was completely adorable she savored each bite, making it last minutes as if she'd never see the stuff again. I smiled to myself. Ethan's pool party should be interesting. Rephrasal: Lizzie in a swimsuit would be interesting. No I'm not a perv but I am a teenage boy! Lizzie scream interrupted my thoughts.

"AH!!!!!!"

"What? What happened?" I asked in a panic. She lifted her hands up to her head and held it tight.

"Brain freeze!" She yelped. I sighed in relief.

"Geez Lizzie you scared me!" She giggled her mouth full of ice cream. She swallowed then looked at me. She then reached over and pinched my cheeks. No not those cheeks, the ones on my face! 

"Aw. Was Gordo worried?" She asked in one of her baby voices.

"Okay Liz, a high pitched scream would worry anyone." I answered. She laughed and stuffed a huge spoon on ice cream in her mouth. "Okay that is so not attractive." I said gesturing towards her full, gaping open mouth. She swallowed.

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" She said getting close to my face and breathing on me. I could smell the ice cream. Okay chocolate chip cookie dough is now my new favourite flavour. We both broke down in laughter after that.

"You're the best Liz," I said after our laughter had subsided, "you always know how to cheer me up." We were lying on the living room floor side by side, our shoulders touching.

"Cheer you up? Is something wrong Gordo?" She asked rolling over on her side to look at me. 'Yea I'm head over heels for you and you have no idea.' I answered in my head.

"No, I was just not in the best mood. I guess my parents not picking me up and being out of town when I got back kind of got to me." I said making up the first thing I could think of.

"Oh. Hey, it's okay. You're spending the time here. You gotta admit time with your best friend is good right?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yea, better than good." I said looking over at her. She was looking at me with this look that gave me chills. I had to tell her, I had to tell her now. "Lizzie there's something I have to tell you…" I started.

"Okay. You can tell me anything Gordo." She responded. So like Lizzie, always there and reassuring.

"Well, see here's the thing… I kind of lik---" My sentenced was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought Gordo." Said Lizzie leaning over and grabbing the phone off the table beside her. "Hello?" She asked.

"LIZZIE MCGUIRE I DEMAND YOU TELL ME THE MEANING OF WHAT I SAW ON THE IMVA's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard from the phone. Miranda.

"Miranda?" She asked. I smiled.

"Damn straight! Why didn't you call me and tell me all about this?" She demanded right away. I was listening to the conversation since Lizzie had answered the phone with the speaker.

"I kind of forgot. Do you hate me?" She asked. 

"No, but you'd be lucky if I didn't come all the way down there from Mexico to clobber you!" I laughed, so did Lizzie. "Someone there with you?" Asked Miranda.

"Yea, Gordo's here." Replied Lizzie.

"Hey Miranda, how's Mexico?" I said to her.

"Sucks, how was Rome for you Gordo?"

"Eventful." I answered simply.

"Eventful? Lizzie what does that mean? You always did understand that boy better than me." I laughed.

"It means a lot um… happened on the trip." Said Lizzie and I knew she was referring to the kiss she sprung on me from the nervousness in her voice.

"Like?" Asked Miranda. Lizzie began to explain the whole Paolo thing and then she came to the night when I got kicked off and asked me to take over the story.

"Well, uh I saw Lizzie sneaking out and Mrs. Ungermyer announced she was going upstairs and I knew Lizzie wouldn't be there so I covered for her." I told Miranda.

"I don't get it, how did you get kicked off?" 

"Well when Mrs. Ungermyer asked if Lizzie was sneaking out I covered by telling her it was me who was sneaking out instead and I got sent home."

"You did _what_?! Lizzie do you realize what he did for you? I hope you thanked him!" Miranda practically screamed. Lizzie blushed.

"Yea I-I thanked him. Don't worry." She said. Again must have been referring to the kiss we haven't discussed since it happened.

"Good. So what else happened?" Lizzie continued the story telling Miranda all about Paolo's plan and Isabella when she came to the balcony scene. I decided to leave so Lizzie could tell Miranda.

"Uh guys? Be right back…washroom calls." I said getting up and heading out of the room. 

I turned the corner out of the room then stopped and peered back in from behind a wall. Lizzie had taken Miranda off of speaker and was talking to her in a whisper.

"Yea well I kinda of kissed him Miranda…No on the_ lips_…I don't know it felt right!… I don't know we haven't talked about it…well what am I supposed to do?…You think?…Yea he is…Okay well I'll get him so you can say bye…Hang on…" Is what I heard from my spot behind the wall. As soon as Lizzie said she was coming to get me I dashed into the washroom and when I heard her footsteps closer I opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh Gordo, Miranda wants to say bye." She said handing me the phone.

"Miranda?" I asked into the receiver.

"You _mister_, better call me later! We have big talking to do!" Came her response. I laughed.

"Okay Miranda, will do. I don't know if Lizzie told you but Ethan's having a pool party on Friday and we're going." I told her.

"Really? Cool! Okay call me after that!" She said.

"Okay Miranda. Have fun in Mexico, ciao." I said using my newly learned Italian word.

"Adios amigo!" She said as I hung up the phone.

"So what were you going to say before Gordo?" Asked Lizzie fiddling with a piece of her golden blonde hair. Suddenly I remembered what I was going to tell her before the phone rang.

"Oh um…I was going to say I like spending all this time with you." I said chickening out. 'Idiot!' I said in my head. Lizzie smiled softly.

"I do too Gordo." She said then she leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I swear we stood there for a good 5 minutes straight hugging and holding on to each other as if we'd never see each other again. And I was loving every minute. 

****A/N: Hey people! What do you think? I got some great reviews for the last chapter and I wanna thank you guys! I love the fact that you guys like this! I work very hard on it! Unfortunately I have some bad news…On Tuesday I start school again and I won't be able to update as often! I'm going to try and aim for once a week or once every 2 weeks if not more! Please continue to read and don't think I won't update because you know I will! Well I guess that's it…Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…Lookout for the next chapter its gonna be a doosy! You'll love it I promise! *hint hint* And if any of you guys read my other story "Just Friends?" and have some ideas of what should happen next please tell me! I have some writers block on that one! Also my story "The Scavenger Hunt" I mentioned has been postponed a bit but it will come out soon! Thanks again for all your reviews you guys! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	12. Gordo's Last Night

**Disclaimer: **Hi people…Here's my disclaimer. _I do not own Lizzie McGuire nor am I affliated with anyone at Lizzie McGuire. I do not own its characters or actors (though if I owned Adam Lamberg my life would be complete! Can you say yum?). I do not own the Lizzie McGuire Movie nor will I ever. All I own is the storyline of the story and the ideas so don't sue. And even if you did you'd only make about $13.41. Not worth it if you ask me! I don't own so you don't sue…deal? Great! Onto the story!_

**CHAPTER 12-Gordo's Last Night**

  
When Gordo told me he liked spending time with me I had this odd feeling that wasn't what he really wanted to say. Something in the way he said it told me that what he had planned to say wasn't what he actually did. We pulled away from our _long_ hug and smiled at each other.

"So Gordo," I said looking at him, "in honor of your last night here, what do you want to do?" He looked at me for a moment and placed his hand on his chin as if he were thinking deeply about his answer.

"Let's watch a movie." He answered. I smiled. Okay, a movie was good. "A scary movie." He added. My smile turned into a frown.

"Gordo! You know I hate scary movies!" I whined to him. He laughed.

"Too bad Liz. You said I could pick what we did and I wanna watch Jeepers Creepers." 

"Ugh! Okay fine but if I freak you're going to have to deal with me." I said to him my hands on my hips.

"I think I can handle it." He answered walking into the living room. I smirked. He had no idea what I was like during Jeepers Creepers and now, he would learn the hard way.

I popped my parents' copy of Jeepers Creepers into the VCR and sat down on the couch next to Gordo who was munching away on whatever was left of our popcorn. As soon as the movie started I got the chills that I always got when I watched scary stuff. Then the parts I hated came on and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a high pitch squeal. Gordo covered his ears and looked at me.

"Whoa Liz, you could make someone deaf with that scream." He said.

"I told you I hated scary movies." I replied softly from behind the pillow I had now covered my face with. Just then a large rumble came from outside and a flash of lightning lit the sky. A thunderstorm? No! Not during a scary movie! 

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I said quickly hanging onto my pillow with dear life. Gordo looked at me clearly worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded then more thunder and lightning came and my nod turned quickly into me shaking my head vigorously. Another part of the movie I hated came on and I squealed and covered my face with the pillow again. 

"Gordo!" I screamed. "Gordo I'm scared!" He looked at me alarmed.

"Okay come here." He said. I scooted closer to him and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Gordo tell me when its over." I whispered. He nodded and wrapped an arm around me.

"Its over." He said softly. I looked up at him and suddenly the lights flickered off. I screamed.

"What happened?! Gordo, what happened?!" I said clutching into his shirt tightly as he held me close.

"Hey, its okay Liz. The lights just went out. They'll come back on."

"Gordo make them come on. Please lights come on." I seriously was terrified scary movies did not sit well with me. Gordo brushed a piece of my hair off my face softly with his finger.

"Its okay. I'm here." He whispered. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. God, this would feel great…**IF I WASN'T SCARED OUT OF MY WITS!** Just then, the lights flickered back on. I sighed in relief. Gordo reached over to the remote and turned the movie off. I looked at him.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to watch a scary movie." He said with a half smile. I looked at him and nodded.

"I tried to warn you." I said softly. He chuckled. "Thanks for protecting me Gordo." I whispered up to him.

"I'll always protect you. Remember that okay?" He replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Gordo would you mind if I slept down here with you tonight? I really don't want to sleep upstairs by myself." 

"Of course you can. We'll share the couch."

"Okay thanks." I said as we both settled in and fell asleep right there, in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke up and looked over at the clock. 8:30 am. I looked at Gordo whose arms were still around me. He was still asleep. Perfect, I could make breakfast. I carefully removed his arms, trying not to wake him up and went into the kitchen. I began to cook eggs, bacon and toast. When I was about halfway done my cooking I saw Gordo stir on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw me and smiled and walked into the kitchen. He sat on a stool at the counter his eyes half closed, half asleep.

"Since when are you a cook?" He asked with a yawn.

"Since you leave in a few hours. Its your farewell breakfast." I said with a smile. 

"You do realize I'm not going anywhere. Just home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know but its fun. Enjoy it while it lasts buddy." I said with a grin. He smiled back. I looked at him. His hair was all over the place but he looked completely adorable.

We both ate the breakfast I made (which tasted delicious if I do say so myself) and Gordo packed up his things. A few hours later the Gordon's arrived to take him home. They took his things and went to wait for him in the car. Gordo and I stood at the door talking.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at Ethan's party?" Asked Gordo. I nodded.

"Yea."

"Should we go together or meet there?" I thought for a moment.

"Um, let's meet there. Its easier." I answered. He nodded and pointed behind him to his car on the driveway.

"Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He said. I nodded and leaned forward to hug him.

"Bye Gordo." I said softly in his ear. I saw goose bumps form on his neck. 

"B-Bye Lizzie." He said before walking to his car. He gave one last wave and got in and the car sped down the street.

As I watched the car go I thought about the pool party. Tomorrow should be fun, my bikini will knock Gordo's socks off!

****A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busie with school and everything! I also made a new friend (Mark) and we've been talking a lot lately. Sunday night there was a charity benefit for Hilary's Duff's birthday in Toronto and my friend got to go! He is so lucky! Anyways I'm gonna write more soon. I know last chapter I said this one would be a doosy but the doosy chapter is the next one! LOL sorry peoples I decided to postpone it a bit! Well hope you liked it and more to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	13. Dance With Me?

**CHAPTER 13- Dance With Me?**

I swear I did not sleep one wink that night. I lay in my bed awake thinking about the previous night and the one to come. I thought about me and Lizzie watching the scary movie, I thought about holding her and falling asleep with her in my arms, I thought about the breakfast she made me, I thought about the party tomorrow night and the fact that I'd see Lizzie in a swimsuit for the first time in a little while. It was evident that I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon so I sat at my desk, took out some paper and a pen and wrote a letter to Lizzie that I would never send. A letter to let out my feelings without actually telling them to her.

**_Dear Lizzie,_**

****

**_     So much has happened in the last few months it's scary. I can't even begin to explain how I've been feeling lately. I have been keeping a secret for a long time and feel I need to let it out now before I basically burst. Lizzie, I love you. Yea you heard me, I LOVE YOU. I know we're only 15 but the feelings I have for you are so incredibly strong. I've known for quite some time that I've had feelings for you but over the course of the trip to Rome I discovered how deep my feelings were. I don't know if you figured this out but I was 'confused guy' that wrote to you in your Dear Lizzie column. I had to find a way of telling you without really telling you, if that makes any sense at all. Then at the murder mystery party I tried to ask you out, but your dad interrupted and I lost my courage. Lizzie, when you kissed me in Rome I was in heaven. I felt as though my life had just been completed. The thing I wanted most in the world had just happened. Then you didn't say anything afterwards and any hope I had of you liking me the way I liked you was crushed. I tried to confess my feelings to you on the plane but you fell asleep. I don't know if this letter will ever find its way to you or if I'll ever have the courage to just give it to you. I love you Lizzie, with all my heart. And I promise you I will never leave your side or let you fall. I'll always be here to catch you and take care of you. Please don't forget that. Don't ever change for anyone because your perfect._**

****

**_Love always,_**

****

**_Gordo_**

I folded the letter up and stuck in under my mattress. I lay on my bed thinking. Would I ever give Lizzie that letter? Probably not. It didn't matter though because all I wanted to do was vent my feelings. Eventually I fell asleep with thoughts of Lizzie floating through my head. 

The next morning I woke up and realized what that day was. Ethan's party was tonight. I decided to keep myself busy all day and try not to get too anxious about seeing Lizzie in her swimsuit. I'd be surprised if I didn't turn the shade of a tomato in front of her.

The day went by as slowly as ever. Finally the time come for me to get ready. I got my swimsuit on, grabbed my towel and everything I needed and my mom drove me over to Ethan's I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later I heard someone's footsteps coming towards the door and it swung open.

"Yo Gor-don! Glad you could make it compadré! How's it shaking in the G-don world?" Huh?

"Uh good Ethan, its good." I said stepping inside.

"You still got the steamers for Lizzie?" He asked. I looked at him completely puzzled. What on Earth were steamers?

"The whats?" I asked. He smiled that goofy smile of his.

"The hots, the feelings the looooooooove." He said moving his hand in a wave motion as he said love.

"Oh uh yea. Yea I still like her."

"Dude! Like have you told her about these lost feelings of hidden desire?" I shook my head.

"No I haven't had a chance."

"Do it soon G-don! Lizzie might move on you know. There's like so many fish in the aquarium!" I laughed.

"You mean fish in the sea?" I asked. He snapped his fingers.

"Yea! That's it like no wonder you're so smart."

"Uh thanks." I said not knowing if that was a compliment or not. 

"So go on to the back. A few people are chilling back there already." Said Ethan. I nodded and walked towards the back yard. When I stepped into the yard I saw Ethan's large rectangular pool and his deck, which had chairs and tables with food set up all over. He has music playing loudly and people were standing around. Most of them I recognized from our 8th grade class.

"Hey Wing Commander!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to be face to face with Larry Tudgeman.  

"Heh Tudgemen." I said in my usual manner with a laugh.

"How was Rome?" He asked me.

"Rome was good. How come you weren't there?" I thought for sure he'd go to Rome.

"Went on vacation with the family. Couldn't go. So is Miranda coming tonight?" I shook my head.

"Miranda's still in Mexico."

"Darn. I wanted to work my Tudge charms on her. Well whatever. Oh I got to get some punch. There's Lizzie by the way." He said pointing behind me and leaving. I took a deep breath and turned around. I gasped. God, she was gorgeous. She wore 2 pieces of material I'm guessing were supposed to be a bikini and had a colourful wrap tied around her waste. My mouth dropped until I realized she was waving to me with a smile. I waved back and forced a nervous smile.

"Hey Gordo!" She said walking up to me. I was frozen. Say something you idiot!

"H-Hey." Oh smooth one Gordon. You could really win her over that way.

"You been here long?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No a few minutes." I managed to choke out. She nodded.

"So wanna jump in the pool?" She asked taking her wrap off. No don't do that. Wow she has great legs. Snap out of it Gordon! She asked you a question.

"Uh yea, yea sure." I replied as we both hopped in. Everyone arrived soon after that and started swimming. After a little while both Lizzie and I got out of the pool and dried off. Just as we were sitting down *Nsync's "Something Like You" came on.

"Oooh Gordo! I love this song! Dance with me?" She asked. I nodded and we walked onto the designated dance floor. I placed my hands shakily on her hips and she rest her arms around my neck. I listened to the words as they started to play.

_~*__So many times I thought I held it in my hands,   
But just like grains of sand   
Love slipped through my fingers.   
And so many nights,   
I asked the Lord above   
Please make me lucky enough   
To find a love that lingers   
Something keeps telling me   
That you could be my answered prayer   
You must be heaven sent I swear *~ _

I looked at Lizzie and realized this song described my feelings so well. Lizzie caught me looking at her and she smiled at me. I swear I melted inside. We continued to dance as the song went on.

_~*__Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.   
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.   
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby   
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me   
Something like you*~_

Slowly as the song went on Lizzie and I move closer to each other until Lizzie's head was resting on my shoulder. It was pure bliss.

_~*Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn   
Oh your secrets I will learn   
Even if it takes forever   
With you by my side   
I can do anything   
I don't care what tomorrow brings   
As long as we're together.   
My heart is telling me   
That you could be my meant to be   
I know it more each time we touch…*~_

I couldn't stop what I did next. 

"Lizzie?" I said softly. She looked up at me.

"Yea?" She answered in a whisper. I looked at her gorgeous face and decided I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned my head down and touched my lips to hers. The moment our lips touched I felt fireworks, sparks, heat; everything you want to feel when you kiss someone. But one thing I didn't expect was the fact that…Lizzie was kissing me back? I put the thought out of my head and continued kissing her. I brushed my tongue lightly across her lips and she parted them letting me in. We kissed that way for the duration of the song and Lizzie finally pulled away when she heard the music end.

"Oh my Gosh." She said in a whisper.

"Lizzie." I said softly.

"Gordo I-I I have to go!" She said quickly grabbing her things and dashing out the door. I thought about going after her but I decided maybe it was too soon to talk. She probably needed some time to think. I saw on a chair in a complete daze when Ethan walked up.

"Nice job dude. I saw you and Lizzie in that lip lock. Intensity rating of like 100%!" I looked at Ethan.

"You have no idea Ethan." Yea, no idea.

****A/N: Hey everyone! So he finally did it! He kissed her! YAY!! lol did you like it everyone? I hope so because I really liked writing this chapter! So I have some Hilary news. On Monday night I went with my best friend Mark down to Muchmusic and I saw Hilary Duff! She was being interviewed! I stood outside and watched it! It was awesome! Then last night I went to her autograph signing at the mall! That was great too! She is so pretty! I wish I could be her! lol I got some great pics which I will post on my adam lamberg site as soon as I develop them! Well I hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating my other story "Just Friends?" but I have major writers block on that one! It should be updated soon! Well anyways that's it for now! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	14. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!

**CHAPTER 14- Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!**

I turned on my heel and ran out of that party as fast as my clumsy legs could take me. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Gordo just kissed me! Wow! Its what I've been wanting! But if its what I wanted then why am I freaking out? Okay Lizzie, calm down. It was just a kiss. Just an awesome kiss. Just the most mind-blowing kiss you've ever had. Just the most mind-blowing kiss you've ever had from the person you've wanted to kiss for weeks!

 As I passed Gordo's house walking home I smiled. Wow, who knew Gordo could kiss like that? There is no way Gordo can like me that way though. I mean we're best friends, just best friends. What was I supposed to do here? I do not want to tell Gordo my feelings risk _huge_ embarrassment and lose his friendship. Besides my family, Gordo is the most important person in my life. I would not be able to live without him.__

I walked up to my house and opened the front door. I went inside and ran upstairs to my room. As soon as I was in my room I grabbed Mr. Snuggles and flopped on my bed. What was I going to do? What on Earth was I going to do? Miranda, gotta call Miranda. I picked up the phone from my desk and dialed the long distance number to Mexico. Miranda picked up after 3 rings.

"Hola." She said.

"Miranda help!" 

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Okay you know about Ethan's pool party right?"

"Yea Gordo told me."

"Well I just came back from it and Gordo was there and we danced." 

"Aw! You guys danced! So cute! Who asked who?" She asked.

"I asked him but not the point Miranda! While we were dancing we kinda…well no we did…"

"Spit it out Lizzie!"

"Well, he kissed me."

"He kissed you? He really kissed you? Wait…peck or real kiss?" I smiled at the memory.

"Real kiss." 

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud she almost broke my eardrums.

"Miranda!" 

"Sorry…Okay so describe this real kiss to me. Every detail."

"Right, okay. So we were dancing to *Nsync's 'Something Like You'…"

"Oh I love that song!" Miranda cut in.

"I know me too. Anyways, we were dancing and he said my name so I looked up at him and he was just looking at me. But not a regular look, it was intense. Miranda, the way he looked at me made my knees go weak."

"Wow Liz." 

"I know. So we're just looking at each other and he leans down and he kisses me. But this was no ordinary kiss, it was incredible. Like a full out, mind-blowing, knees go weak kiss."

"So what did you do after he kissed you?"

"I kinda freaked out and ran out of the party and here I am."

"You didn't talk to him?"

"No, I didn't know what to say."

"Lizzie! He probably thinks you hate him!"

"I know, I know but I just had to get out of there to think. And now I don't know how to act. What should I do?"

"Okay here's my suggestion. Act normal, don't mention it unless he does and only talk to him about it when you're absolutely sure how you feel." I thought for a moment. 

"Yea, that sounds good. Thanks so much Miranda! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't help me!"

"No problem amigo! Listen Lizzie I have to go. Call me later this week okay?"

"Okay! Ciao Randa!" 

"Bye Liz!"

I looked at the phone as I hung up. Miranda always knew what to do. Okay, so act normal just like after Rome. If he brings it up only talk about it if you know what you're feeling. Know what I'm feeling? All I know is I like him but if there is any risk of losing him I'd ignore my feelings in a second. He _kissed_ me. _He_ kissed me. He kissed _me._ Wow. Now the problem is, what am I going to do about it?

****A/N: Hey people! Sorry its taken me so long to update and that the chapter is kind of short! I have been so busy with school its not even funny! I have good plans for this story don't worry! I'm currently working on that "Scavenger Hunt" story I mentioned. Sorry its taking so long but I completely forgot about it for awhile! That will be up ASAP! Thanks to everyone who reads my story and reviews! My other story "Just Friends" is on a temporary hiatus! I have complete writers block for it and have no clue how to continue! If anyone has any ideas for it please say them in a review! I would appreciate it so much! Anyways that's all for now…more coming soon and look out for "The Scavenger Hunt"! until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	15. You're my Prince!

**CHAPTER 16- You're my Prince!**

What have I done? By the looks of the way Lizzie ran madly out of here a while ago I did something bad…really bad. But it was just a kiss right? Just a kiss. Just a kiss I had been wanting for many many many months. So what was I supposed to do? Talk to Lizzie about it? Ignore that it happened? Pursue a relationship with her? So many questions but no one to answer them. Normally I would go to Lizzie but well, obviously that wouldn't work. Maybe I just need to think. 

"Yo Gordon you gonna hang around or split?" Asked Ethan walking up to me.

"Uh…I think I'll get going." I answered.

"Alright man. Let me know how things go with Lizzay!" He said patting my back and wlaking off. 

I gathered my things and headed towards the door. The walk home wasn't too far from Ethan's house but it gave me some time to think. What was I going to do about Lizzie? I liked her. A lot. There was no denying that. Heck, I've known it for months. But how was she feeling right now? That was the question I needed an answer to. 

I took a longer route home just so I could have some more time to think while I walked. I passed the park where Lizzie and I had many fun times on the swings as kids. Oh and can't forget the sandbox, that's where Lizzie and I had shared our first kiss. I know what you're thinking but that's not what I meant. I smiled as I remembered.

*FLASHBACK*

"Gordo! Come help me build a sand castle!" Whined 8-year-old Lizzie McGuire.

"I don't wanna Lizzie! The swings are funner!" Replied little David Gordon.

"Come on! Please Gordo! I'm a princess and I need my castle!" Gordo looked at her and smiled shaking his head back and forth. "Please Gordo! Please please please!"

"Only if you promise that we can go on the swings after I help you." He answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Gordo! It's a deal! Now come help me." Gordo walked over to the sandbox and climbed it to help Lizzie build her castle. After they were done Lizzie was ecstatic! "Gordo it's amazing! Thanks so much! Now there's only one thing missing." She said. Gordo looked at her.

"What's missing?" He asked.

"This princess needs a prince!" She said. Gordo quickly got the hint and shook his head.

"Nuh uh…no way!" He said. Lizzie kept nodding. He got up and ran away as fast as he could. Lizzie of course took off after him. She chased him all around the park. Just as they were rounding a tree Lizzie reached out and grabbed Gordo's shirt pulling him towards her. They landed on the ground, Lizzie lying over Gordo.

"Gotcha!" She said with a smile as she leaned down and placed a bit wet kiss on his small lips. She grinned, got off him and took off towards the sandbox.

"Ew Lizzie!" Yelled Gordo running after her.

"Now you're my prince!" She called out to Gordo from in front of him as they continued to play.

*END FLASHBACK*

I smiled as I passed the park. Okay, so it wasn't a real kiss. Big deal! It was special. My longer route home took me past Lizzie's house. I looked over at it and a look of worry crossed my face. What if I had ruined everything? What if I had ruined the best friendship I had ever had? Wait, she kissed me first in Rome. Never mind, scratch that. Hopefully nothing was different. Hopefully Lizzie and I were okay.

I approached my house and took out my key. I unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out into the house. No answer. They must be out. I dropped my things at the door and headed upstairs to my room. I decided to take my mind off things and go on the computer. Maybe some Internet and instant messaging can clear my head. Let's just hope Lizzie isn't on. I logged on to my instant messenger and saw Miranda was online. Thank God! Someone to talk to.

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** MIRANDA!!!!!!! 

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** Gordo! What's up amigo?

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** I need your help! Remember that party I told you about? Ethan's party?

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** Yea… what happened?

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** Well uh…at the party…Lizzie and I we sorta...um we…

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** You kissed?

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** YEA! How did you know? Wait lemme guess…you talked to Lizzie didn't you?

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** yea she called me. So what's the problem? This is what you've wanted isn't it?

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** well yea but I dunno what to do. I have no idea how Lizzie feels about all of this and I'm afraid to talk to her incase she hates me.

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** She doesn't hate you Gordo, I can tell you that much.

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** oh yea! You talked to her what did she say? How's she feeling? Is she mad?

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** whoa there! lol relax Gordo…I cant really tell you what she said because I promised but I can tell you that you need to talk to her. Talk to her Gordo, seriously.

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** that's it? talk to her? you sure?

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** yes! Do it right now if you have to!

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr: **okay okay! I'll call her right now!

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** that's my boy! Good luck!

**FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr:** thanks ciao Miranda

**RoCkEr_ChIkA24:** later

** FuTuRe_FiLm_DiReCtOr has signed off**

Okay, so all I have to do is talk to Lizzie. Easier said that done.

"David? Are you up here?" I heard my mom call from the hallway.

"Yea mom! In my room." I answered. She poked her head in the door and smiled.

"Can I come in honey?" She asked.

"Yea." I answered sitting on the bed. She walked over and sat next to me.

"How was your party?" She asked. I looked at my shoes.

"Um…it was good." I answered. 

"Okay. Well, I have some news." I looked at her.

"About what?"

"Your father and I have a psychologists conference at the beach next weekend and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. You know get away for awhile."

"I don't know mom." I answered automatically.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why we're going to let you bring Lizzie if you'd like, since Miranda's in Mexico." Did she just say I could bring Lizzie?

"I can bring Lizzie?" I asked for clarification. I wouldn't be surprised if I had dreamed the whole party scenario and this was all part of it.

"Yes you can bring Lizzie."

"Okay! I'll come if she can come too!" I answered happily.

"Wonderful! When you call her let me know. I'll speak to her mother." Said my mom heading towards my bedroom door.

"Thanks mom." I said to her back. She turned around.

"You're welcome." She replied exiting my room.

Lizzie and I are going to the beach! That's if she comes. Please let her come. We'd get a lot of alone time since my parents would be in meetings all weekend. Yes! This was awesome! Now the hard part, calling Lizzie.

****A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry its been so long since I've updated this but school keeps me so busy it isn't even funny! Seriously I have like hours of homework every night and a project due like every couple days! It sucks! Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter I thought it was cute. I had a few ideas for the future of this story. I thought about continuing all the way into high school or stopping it before high school and having a sequel called "Goodbye Junior High, Hello High School" lemme know which one of those you guys want. I think I'm almost done with my Just Friends story…its already 30 something chapters! Well thanks for reading stay tuned for more and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


	16. The Matt and Gordo Talks

**CHAPTER 17-The Matt and Gordo talks**

I lay on my bed, Mr. Snuggles clutched tightly in my arms. A whirlwind of thoughts swarmed through my head, none of which made sense. Gordo. The one thought that was taking over my mind. Gordo kissed me and I don't know what to do about it. What am I going to say when I see him? What am I going to do?

I hugged. Mr. Snuggles closer to me and curled up in a ball. It's been surprisingly quiet the last few days. Where was Matt? Why hadn't he come in and made fun of me yet? Why hadn't he listened in on my phone calls? I got off my bed and headed out my bedroom door in search of my normally pesky little brother. When I passed his room and looked inside I saw a huge lump lying stiff on his bed. What was wrong with him?

"Matt?" I asked stepping in. No answer. "Matt, you okay?" I asked again. When he didn't answer I figured it was a sign I could go in safely. I sat down on the edge of his bed beside him. He had his head in his arms and was stretched out on his stomach. "Matt, what's wrong?" I asked again softly.

"Nothing." He whispered. I could tell he was lying.

"C'mon Matt. Tell me what's wrong; maybe I can help." He lifted his head a little bit and looked at me.

"You want to help me?" He asked softly, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Well, yea. I mean you are my brother Matt and I do care about you whether we fight or not. So spill it." He sat up and crossed his legs facing me.

"It's Melina." He said softly.

"What about her?"

"She's…she's moving. To New York." My heart fell for him. Melina was one of his best friends and she was moving very far away. If Gordo or Miranda had to move, I don't know what I would do. 

"Wow Matt, I'm sorry."

"Yea I know. I'm just gonna miss her a lot and I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I looked at him.

"I know how you feel Matt." I said to him softly. He looked at me.

"How?" He asked. I was about to tell Matt something that not even my parents knew.

"Last year Gordo was supposed to move away." 

"Why?"

"His dad got a job in Conneticut. He was going to move there." I hated telling this story, it always got me so upset.

"What happened? How come Gordo's still here?"

"At the last minute, his dad turned down the job. Said he didn't want to pull Gordo from his school and his friends and didn't want to leave the place he'd grown up in and they stayed." I answered. Matt's eyes went wide.

"Wow. You think the same thing might happen with Melina? They'll decide to stay?" He asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"It could Matt. But don't get your hopes up okay? Just remember that you can write, call and email Melina any time you want." He nodded.

"Okay thanks Lizzie." He said.

"No problem." I decided he would probably want to be alone so I got up and left his room quietly. I had just reached the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"L-Lizzie?" Asked the male voice in a stutter. I knew that voice.

"Gordo?" I asked.

"Yea, um listen I have something I uh, something I need to ask you." Oh my gosh! Was he asking me out?

"Okay what is it?" I asked a little hopeful and a little scared.

"Well here's the thing. My parents have this conference at the beach this weekend and I'm going with them and they said I could bring you if you wanted so I wanted to know do you want to come with me to the beach?" He asked all in one breath and all mumbled. 

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea it would have to be okay with your parents but yea…really." He answered. I smiled.

"Wow um yea! That would be great! I'll check with my parents and let you know okay Gordo?" 

"Okay! Um Liz? Things are cool between us right?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Yea Gordo, things are cool." I said softly.

"Okay good. Um, call me later with your answer alright?"

"Okay Gordo, bye."

"Ciao Lizzie." He said softly before we both hung up.

I'm going to the beach with Gordo for a weekend! Maybe I'll be able to sort my feelings for him out while we're there. Maybe something will happen. Awesome! I have to call Miranda to tell her! My parents better say yes!

******A/N**: OMG!! I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOONER!!!! Please forgive me! I swear school has kept me so extremely busy for the last while! I hardly have time to sleep! Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter! I know Matt was a bit OOC but I thought it would be good to have a sister/brother moment for once! One time where they weren't fighting and actually getting along you know? So I've decided where this story is going! They've graduated and it's the summer so when summer is over I'll end this story! Then I'll make a sequel which is them in high school! I dunno if I am going to put Miranda in the high school ones or if I'm going to make her move away or something! So lemme know if you think I should put Miranda in the sequel! The sequel will be called: "Goodbye Junior High, Hello High School!" LOL are you guys seeing a theme in my titles? Haha anyways hope you liked this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're reviews are what keep me writing!!!!!!!!! Thanks everyone and until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


End file.
